lgdcfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Blog utilisateur:Dracodémon/L'anniversaire de Moon
JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE MOON !!!!!!!!!!! Tu as toujours était un super compagnon fidèle et loyal ainsi qu'un père dont nos enfants sont fiers ^^ Voici un petit texte qui retrace cette journée. Bonne lecture ! L’effervescence régnait dans la maison et pour cause : c'était l'anniversaire de Moon ! Toute la famille était réunie pour l'occasion à l'exception de Glace (cause : trop de travail sur le wiki). Olive et Tornade étaient surexcités, Impala s'amusait à jongler avec des bouteilles de Coca, Rose s'occupait du gâteau, Fox aidée de Geai et Éclipse empilaient tant bien que mal les cadeaux qui recouvraient la table, Sapin gonflait les derniers ballons, Lion, Pluie et Argent trafiquaient je ne sais quoi dehors et moi, je tournais en rond en attendant que Moon revienne. C'est à ce moment que Star chuchota : - Il arrive ! Tout le monde cessa aussitôt son activité et la family se rassembla devant la porte. Porte qui s'ouvrit tout douuuuuuuuucement. Avant qu'on ne voie le museau de la star du jour. Toute la famille cria : - JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE MOON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Celui-ci affichait un regard surpris avant de sourire : - Merci tout le monde ! Bien sûr, dès qu'il franchit le palier, nos deux enfants l’entraînèrent pour le moment tant attendu, le traditionnel soufflage de bougies. Rose apporta le magnifique gâteau à plusieurs étages au chocolat/framboise/vanille avec de la chantilly et les 14 bougies au sommet. Je pris les allumettes et les alluma toutes pendant que le reste de la famille chantait "Joyeux anniversaire !" . Moon pris une inspiration et souffla, éteignant les flammes … et projetant de la chantilly sur Tornade qui éternua, en projetant encore plus. Une bataille s'engagea et toute la maison serait recouverte de la crème blanche si je n'avais pas rappelé qu'il restait les cadeaux. Olive se rua sur le tas et donna le sien en premier, avec un immense sourire sur le visage. Moon le déballa et vit un dessin, lui sur le rocher du lion tenant Olive en mode Roi Lion. On voyait écrit dessus '' I'm the queen of the world !''. Vient ensuite celui de Tornade, la compilation exclusive des aventures de la family avec en prime, le bonus des plus belles gamelles réalisées (notamment le moment où Moon a trébuché au ski, avant de dévaler la piste en formant une magnifique boule de neige géante). Impala donna un manuel plutôt volumineux avec écrit " Comment devenir un mafieux et réussir à voler/braquer une banque/faire tout péter/boire des bouteilles de vin de Bordeaux de 1830 de 1000 et 1 façons/faire apparaître une glace venue de nulle part '' ainsi qu'une bouteille de vin de Bordeaux de 1830. C'était dur pour elle de se séparer de cette bouteille mais c'était pour son fils (et avec un peu de chance, il continuera la tradition). Puis celui de Sapin, une combinaisons flambant neuf contre les chutes/coups/froid/rayons de Superman garantie 10 ans ! Rose offrit un livre " Comment cuisiner des pâtes ou 1 000 façons de présenter des spaghettis à la bolognaise " avec la tenue du chef ! Éclipse donna un violon tout neuf avec un bouquet de fleur. Dedans, il y avait un mot de Glace " Joyeux anniversaire Moon mais dépêche toi de revenir, tu as 12 56 infoboxs à convertir ! Signé : Glace, un admin débordé. " Fox lui tendit un paquet contenant un costume bleu de licorne, Star des lunettes de soleil déclinées dans toutes les couleurs et formes possibles et inimaginables. Geai transportait précautionneusement un origami en forme de chat de plus d'un mètre tandis que Noir et Cendré avaient acheté un équipement complet pour faire du saut en parachute. Et puis je lui tendis mon cadeau, l'intégrale complet des jeux pokémons, consoles fournies avec (merci Impala !). La fête se poursuivit avec Olive qui assurait la musique de la soirée. Quand la nuit tomba, Lion me fit un signe et je fis sortir tous le monde dehors. Mon neveu et mes nièces activèrent une fusée et une déflagration rouge illumina le ciel. Ils avaient prévus un mini feu d'artifice et les fusées se succédèrent, des blanches qui grésillaient à celles dorées tournant en spirale ou vertes qui éclataient bien haut dans la voûte céleste. Autant dire que le spectacle était magnifique ! On fit la fête jusqu'à une heure tardive et les bouteilles de vodka jonchèrent le sol. J'avais pourtant prévenu les enfants de ne pas apporter d'alcool mais bon, quand on s'appelle Olive et Tornade, impossible de leur faire changer d'avis. Surtout que des bouteilles de vins se trouvaient aussi là. Tiens, tiens, tiens, Impala, j'avais dit quoi ? Résultats, le lendemain, la plupart des personnes avaient une migraine, la maison était dans un état catastrophique car Superman & Co se sont invités à la fête by Olive. Je me chargeais de les soigner et de ranger la maison. Malgré ça, la soirée était plutôt réussie et Moon affichait un air ravi. Enfin, Olive et Tornade s'exclamèrent : -Maman, on pourra recommencer l'année prochaine ? Catégorie:Billets de blog